Secretly Missing You
by KirkTrekkin
Summary: Zack has been missing hanging out with his twin. MY FIRST ONE-SHOT. Really bad summary but the story is better. Zack/Cody. NOT TWINCEST.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters. Disney and It's A Laugh Productions owns everything except for the story itself. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first ONE-SHOT. I like how this turned out. I've actually had it wrote awhile but I just never remembered to post it. And I wrote this way before 'Break-up In Paris' so Cody and Bailey are still together in this. Enjoy. **

Sixteen-year-old Zack Martin sighed as he lay on his bed in his cabin thinking. _Ever since Cody started dating Bailey, I've hardly seen him. I miss the old days at the Tipton when it was just me and him. _He sat up and looked around the room before standing up. He opened the front door and walked over to his twin's cabin and knocked on the door.

The door suddenly opened and Cody looked at his twin. "Hey Zack."

"Hey bro. I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the game room to play some air hockey? I've got like an hour until my shift starts."

"Sorry Zack. I can't. I'm meeting Bailey down on the fiesta deck."

"Oh, ok. What about tomorrow?"

"I've got my shift straight after class."

"Never mind. Maybe another time." Zack turned around with a sigh and walked out of the cabin without another word, closing the door behind him.

_That's odd. _Cody thought. _Why's he been acting so different lately?_

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Zack wondered back to his cabin and began getting ready for his shift at the juice bar. When he was done, he headed towards the juice bar even though he wasn't due to start work for over 45 minutes but he didn't care. _He's always busy nowadays. _

"Zack? What are you doing here so early?" Mr. Moseby asked as he saw Zack in his uniform. "You're normally an hour late."

"I decided to skip my nap." Zack said with a small smile as he walked over, picking up various empty cups.

"I know I normally wouldn't ask this but are you alright?" Mr. Moseby said, noticing the depressed look on the teenager's face.

"I guess so." He lied.

"Come on Zack, I've known you and your brother since you were 12. I know you well enough to know when there's something wrong."

Zack sighed. "It's just ever since Cody started dating Bailey, I've hardly seen him." The teenager said as he put the empty cups onto the juice bar.

"Look Zack, don't you think he at least deserves to have time with Bailey? She is important to him and this is his first real relationship. He's happy with Bailey and he's always watched while you got all of the girls and he didn't. At least give him a chance to enjoy what he's got with Bailey." Mr. Moseby paused. "But that doesn't mean you're not important to him as well."

Zack watched as the manager walked away, thinking about what he had just said.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Zack was walking back to his cabin, having just finished his shift and he couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Moseby had said. It had really left him thinking this time. _I guess Mr. Moseby is right. He is really happy with Bailey and I can't ruin that for him. I've never let him be happy. All I've ever cared about is myself. But I'm not going to ruin his happiness just to suit me._ He soon found himself outside his cabin so he opened the door and walked inside, looking at the door across from him. _I guess I'm just going to have to get used of not hanging out with him anymore. _He closed his door and walked over to his bed, lying down. _I guess I could ask Woody if he wants to do anything tomorrow. _

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Zack sighed as he sat in his last class of the day listening to one of Miss Tutweiler's lectures. Except he wasn't really listening as he was too busy looking at his twin.

"Zack, what's the answer?" Miss Tutweiler asked him but it seemed he didn't hear her. "Zack."

Still nothing.

She walked over towards his desk and stood in front of him. "Zack."

Only then did he hear her. His head turned towards his frowning teacher.

"What's the answer?"

Zack blinked a couple of times before responding. "I don't know."

Miss Tutweiler shook her head as she walked back to the front of the class. "Pay attention Zack."

The teenager sighed. "Sorry."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and everyone began leaving.

Zack slowly stood from his desk and trailed out of the room behind everyone else but was stopped by Miss Tutweiler.

"Zack, did you write down the homework assignment?"

Zack whirled around and sighed. "No."

The teacher walked over to her desk and pulled a sheet of paper from the top. "You need to start paying more attention otherwise you will fail this class and you'll have to repeat the entire semester." She handed the paper to Zack and he took it, folding it in half.

"I know." Zack said with another sigh. The teacher nodded, signaling he could go and he left the classroom thinking just like he had been ever since yesterday.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"You ok Zack?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Zack lied.

"You just look depressed."

_If only you knew. _He thought to himself. "I'm fine." He put on a fake smile and looked at his friend. He was about to say something when the cabin door opened and Cody walked in.

"Hey guys."

Zack looked at his twin before looking back at Woody. "I'll see you later. I've got homework to do." He left without another word and closed the door behind him.

"Homework? He never does his homework." Woody said looking confused.

_Now I know there's something wrong. _He thought. He quickly got changed out of his uniform before heading across to Zack's cabin. But when he realized he wasn't in his cabin, he headed off towards the sky deck to find him. "Hey London, have you seen Zack?" Cody asked as he saw the heiress walking towards the girls' cabins.

"Oh hey Cody, I think I saw him near the juice bar. And let me tell you, he looked sad."

"Thanks London." With that, he walked off to the juice bar.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Zack looked up from his books as his twin sat at the table opposite him. _He can't be here to hang out._

"What's been up with you lately?"

"Nothing." He lied as he closed his books. He stood up and was about to leave when he was stopped by a hand going onto his shoulder. He whirled around and looked at his brother.

"Come on Zack. Just tell me."

"Figure it out for yourself." With that, Zack began walking up the stairs.

Cody followed his brother and grabbed his shoulder once again, stopping him. "That's what I'm trying to do."

"Just leave me alone."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"And I said to figure it out for yourself." Zack tried to continue walking up the stairs but Cody's hand didn't move. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Fine, because I don't either. I'll never bother you again." He turned around and began walking down the steps.

"It'll be just like the past year then." He mumbled under his breath.

Cody stopped in his tracks, having heard him and he turned around and looked at his twin. "What did you say?"

"You heard. Why don't you just go and spend time with Bailey? I can tell you would rather be with her."

"Is that what this is all about?" He asked in a different tone.

He looked down and sighed.

"Are you jealous?"

The eldest twin glared. "Jealous of you?"

"You obviously are. You hate that I've been spending more time with Bailey that I have with you. I'm right aren't I?"

"I hardly even hang out with you anymore. Everything was perfect before we left Boston."

"We do hang out."

"You know we haven't. Or have you not noticed?"

"Zack."

"You know what, just have a good life without me and don't stop me from walking off." Without another word, the eldest twin walked up the stairs, leaving Cody standing there speechless.

But just as Zack reached the top stair, someone bumped into him and he lost his balance. He was unable to regain his balance and he fell back. Cody watched horrified as his brother fell down the stairs backwards. There was a sickening sound as he landed on the ground unconscious.

"ZACK!" He screamed as he rushed to his side.

People surrounded the twins and they watched as Cody desperately tried to wake him up. He heard someone familiar shouting as they pushed through the crowd. "Go back to your activities. Everything is under control." Mr. Moseby exclaimed. But he looked with wide eyes when he saw Zack lying on the ground unconscious. "What happened?"

He looked up at the manager. "He fell down the stairs. It's my fault Mr. Moseby."

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cody watched his unconscious twin silently, waiting for him to wake up. Three hours had gone by and he was yet to wake up. From the fall, Zack had broken his right wrist and his left leg and had gained a concussion with bumps and bruises. But other than that, he was going to be fine.

"Hey Cody." Bailey said as she entered the infirmary.

He looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"How's he doing?"

"He's okay I guess." He sighed. "It's all my fault. If we wouldn't have argued, he would have never have walked off and fell."

"It's not your fault he fell down the stairs. He lost his balance. It might have happened anyway."

"Thanks Bails."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I've got to go. I've got to finish my English paper for tomorrow. Tell Zack I stopped by."

"I will." He smiled and he turned back to his face his brother as Bailey left. He watched him in silence for a few minutes until he saw his twin slowly open his eyes. "Zack?"

Zack turned his head slightly, hearing his name and he saw a blurry figure. He blinked a few times and when he could see clearly, he saw Cody watching him. He looked around confused, wondering how he had ended up in the infirmary. He suddenly remembered the fight he had had with his brother and then falling down the stairs.

"How're you feeling?"

"Why are you even here?" He snapped.

"Because I care about you."

"Not as much as you care about Bailey."

He looked hurt. "How can you say that? You're my twin brother. I care more about you then I do with anyone else."

"You haven't been showing it."

"If I didn't care about you so much, why have I been by your side watching you the whole time, just wishing you would wake up?" He paused. "I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you in awhile. I guess I've just been so caught up in having a girlfriend that I forgot about you."

"And how do you think that's made me feel? It's made me feel like I'm invisible to you."

"I'm sorry. If I would have known-" He was interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I've been selfish and wrong. I was so busy thinking how bad I felt that I forgot how happy Bailey makes you. I know I never tell you this but I love seeing how happy she makes you."

"Really?"

"Before Bailey, you always looked lonely. And it bugged me. I messed with you in the past to make you feel better but that doesn't compare to how you are with Bailey."

"She makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world Zack. I've always wanted to feel special and you know that."

"Hey, if you weren't special, I wouldn't have saved the best pranks for you." He said with a smile.

Cody laughed slightly.

"But just do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Try and take_ some_ time away from Bailey. I miss hanging out with my baby brother."

"How about I spend _half _of my free time with you and _half _with Bailey?"

He smiled once again. "Sounds good to me." The two brothers spat in their hand before they locked their hands together, just like they used to when they were younger. They looked at each other and smiled.

**THE END **

**A/N: Well there it is. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review because I would love to know what you think of it. If you didn't, then nethermind. And as for my other stories, they'll get updated whenever I finish the chapters. **


End file.
